Heretofore, various garments have been provided with storage pockets in which the garments have been stored. The storage pockets have been provided at various locations on the garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,254 dated Apr. 16, 1963 shows a garment, such as a raincoat or beach robe, having a zippered side or pocket in which the garment is folded or stuffed after pulling the bottom of the pocket outwardly through the open top of pocket. Thus, the pocket is converted into a carrying bag for the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,980 dated Sep. 10, 1991 shows a toy device including a bib which may be pulled outwardly from a compartment in the toy device for use by a child, and then the bib is rolled or folded back inside the compartment when the child has finished eating or drinking. The compartment is in the form of an animal and a carrying handle is attached to the compartment or container for carrying by the child.
Other United States Patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,592 dated Apr. 30, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,689 dated Sep. 30, 1983, also show garments or articles having a pocket in which the garment may be folded or stuffed for transport. However, these pockets are positioned on the front of the garments with the opening to the pocket exposed to the front or outer surface of the garment.